Cheesy Shadow
by MaxxRide
Summary: A regular day. Sakura's shadow grabs her and pulls her into the ground, yes just an ordinary day. ShikaSaku. M for language.
1. Welcome to The Twilight Zone

"Oops!" exclaimed Sakura as she noticed that she had dropped one of her books. She was currently training with Tsunade and doing medical research but the stack of books she had gotten from the library was just too much. One of them was bond to fall.

She bent down to pick it up. She then noticed that her shadow was reaching for it too. No real surprise there but it actually looked like it was actually trying to grab something, like it was different from a regular shadow. Sakura just shook off the thought and decided her eyes were playing tricks on her.

She pressed her hand flat against the cold ground right on her shadow. Sakura had always thought there was something about shadows, something that was different than just the way light bends. Considering how Shikamaru could control them.

Then her shadow hand grabbed on to her real hand. Sakura thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her again. But when she couldn't pull her hand away from shadow she knew that it was actually happening. Much to her surprise.

She was too freaked out to scream. Even with the super strength she had learned from Tsunade she still couldn't pull her hand away.

To make matters worse, the hand was pulling her in.

Her arm began to disappear into the ground and Sakura's voice was still lost in her throat.

Once her arm fully disappeared her shoulder started disappear and it was all happening really fast. Sakura saw that her head was about to make contact with the ground.

She closed her eyes and wanted for the impact but it never came. Suddenly Sakura was back in Konoha. Sitting on the same ground she thought she had just been pulled through by her shadow. She must have imagined it.

But wait…

Where were all the books and scrolls she had gotten from the library?

It seemed to be Konoha. But something was different…

------

At that moment Naruto had to question his sanity. Well he always had and so did everyone around him-But that's not the point!

He just saw Sakura get sucked into the ground! What the hell was going on?

He screamed and ran around in circles for about five minutes before finally calming down.

Then he walked over to where Sakura had been.

He stomped and jumped up and down on it but nothing happened. It was just a regular ground. He put his hand against it and still nothing happened.

But what had happened to Sakura?

He began jumping up and down in frustration.

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing?" Ino came up to him and asked.

"Sakura-chan just got sucked into the ground!" Naruto yelled at her and cried anime tears.

Ino laughed in disbelief. "Naruto? Are you feeling okay?"

"NO! I'm serious! Something happened to Sakura-chan!" Naruto continued to scream at her.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Naruto. Seriously, I think that you might be seeing things. I just saw Sakura twenty minutes ago. She was at the library. I think you need to go home and get some rest."

Naruto was getting really frustrated Ino was being no help. Then he got an idea. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"At the training fields cloud watching. Why do you as-" Ino wasn't able to finish her sentence before Naruto ran off.

But while he was running away he shouted out the answer to Ino's question. "Because he's smarter than you!"

Hearing this a vein popped out of Ino forehead and she screamed "Baka!" at him.

Naruto really needed to get to Shikamaru. Maybe he could actually help.

**A/N: I know it's really short with a cliffhanger but I thought it was a good ending point. This is the fifth ShikaSaku fanfic I've written and now I know for a fact that ShikaSaku is my absolute favorite pairing! Well I know that the plot is kinda cheesy but I can't help it. And if you don't like this story then don't read it. No like No read. Its simple, so don't flame me because you didn't like it!**

**I might redo this chapter. It just depends on how popular or unpopular this story gets. My second ShikaSaku fanfic got more popular than I thought it would so its hard to tell if a story is going to be a hit. So is it a good introduction?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Where am I?

"Okay…" Sakura said as she looked around at everything. "Did I just end up in a rerun of the Twilight Zone?"

Getting up as she examined her surroundings that it was just like Konoha but with a different color scheme or something. Maybe her eyesight was finally screwed up after reading so many books.

That's when a strange girl with red hair wearing a hat walked up to Sakura as if she was examining her.

"Wow. Pink hair. Never seen that before, you must not be from around here." The girl finally stopped staring at Sakura and looked her in the eyes. "Where are you from?"

"Here. I think… I don't know. I was in Konoha and then my shadow grabs me and sucks me into the ground. And everything here seems the same except my library books are all gone, the whole village seems to have gotten a paint job, and who are you?" Sakura asked after pausing in the middle of her confused rant.

"Me? I'm Tayuya." She paused for a moment and then said. "And I don't understand your problem you're in Konoha right now and the village has always been this way, it hasn't gotten a paint job." She paused to chuckle for a moment. "You sure that you weren't just reading too much so you hallucinated, then someone knocked you out and stole the books?"

Sakura shoulders slumped. She didn't think Tayuya was any help at all, she had just met Sakura and already she thought Sakura was crazy.

"But who would want a bunch of boring medical textbooks?" Sakura asked.

Tayuya shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura…Somehow that name sounds familiar but I can't quite place it." She said seriously racking her brain. "Its on the tip of my tongue." She said sticking her tongue out to emphasize her comment.

"No I think that's a bug." Sakura pointed out.

Tayuya realized that there really was a bug on her tongue so she started spitting and wiping her tongue to get it off. Eventually she succeeded and the poor fly landed on the ground with a sickening thud and then a crunch when Tayuya grinded her shoe on top of it.

"Die. Die. You fucking fly." Tayuya said with a psychotic killer expression on her face.

Sakura was laughing the whole time she watched the weird scene. When she was able to catch her breath she said, "Tayuya you are crazy."

An angry anime vein appeared on Tayuya's forehead. "Hey, you're the one who thinks you got sucked into the ground by your shadow and ended up in a different version of Konoha! Konoha has always been the same!" She shouted back pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

"Hey! If I've been here my whole life how come we've never met! Like you pretty much said I don't look like I'm from around here because of my hair!"

"Hmm. I guess you're right I would've remembered your pink hair. So why don't we go to the Hokage and ask her what she thinks. That way we can prove you are completely insane!" Tayuya said smiling. "Friends?" She asked she raised her arm to shake hands with Sakura.

"Sure." Sakura said as she shook hands with Tayuya. "I'll ignore your last comment"

"Awesome!" Tayuya said as she started marching away and motioned for Sakura to follow.

Then Sakura realized something.

Wait. Did I just shake hands with her with the hand she just wiped her tongue on to get rid of the fly?

-------

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" Naruto continued shouting at the top of his lungs as he neared the training grounds.

And much to the dismay of Konoha's resident lazy genius he was too loud to be able to ignore.

And of course Naruto eventually found Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! I need your help! Sakura got sucked into the ground!" Naruto said continuing to shout.

"Naruto. You need to get more sleep. You were obviously hallucinating." Shikamaru said before he began to lie back down and close his eyes when Naruto began shouting again.

"No! I really saw it! Sakura was sucked into the ground!" Naruto yelled at him in frustration.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He said "Ok. So lets say that you really did see Sakura suddenly disappear. Sakura is an excellent ninja, heck she's training under the Fifth Hokage. She was probably in a hurry to get home so she preformed a genjutsu to get home."

Naruto finally stopped yelling but he was getting really annoyed. "If that's true why did she leave all her library books behind on the ground?"

Shikamaru got a shocked look on his face.

"See! I have proof!" Naruto said.

"No it's not that." Shikamaru admitted. "It's just that you actually said something smart."

**A/N: Yes. I finally updated. So you all can take me off your kill list. I know that Tayuya is sort of OOC but there is a reason for that. And I know this chapter is kind of confusing but the plot will clear up as the story goes on.**

**I think dinogirl694 asked me to list my other ShikaSaku stories, So here they are:**

**_The Real Genius_: a high school fic**

**_Isolated_: horror story**

**_A Troublesome Trade_: My first ShikaSaku story, Sakura gets wings.**

**_ShikaSaku of the Next Generation_: hard to explain it because I haven't really gotten to the real plot in the story yet. It's only on the first chapter.**


	3. Two Sides of a Balanced Cookie

"Ok!" Naruto shouted at Shikamaru, "This is where Sakura sank into the ground! See!" Naruto finished saying jumping up and down like a monkey pointing at the ground.

"Ok, so here are Sakura's medical textbooks." Shikamaru said picking one up. "And you say she was pulled into the ground?"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled in frustration, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"No, seriously are you feeling okay?" Shikamaru asked putting a hand on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto hit his hand away and smacked Shikamaru across the back of his head. Shikamaru's eyes snapped open in realization.

"Wait, now I remember! I think I know what happened to Sakura." Shikamaru told Naruto.

Naruto got an evil smile on his face. "So, if you remember that from me hitting you then maybe I should do it again!"

Naruto raised his hand and was about to hit Shikamaru, but Shikamaru caught his arm and flatly said "No."

-----------

"Hokage-sama!" Tayuya yelled happily as she entered Tsunade's office with Sakura following right behind her.

"Oh, hello Tayuya!" Tsunade said sweetly as she looked up from her desk to greet the two ninjas. "And who is this?" she asked smiling at Sakura.

"Oh her?" Tayuya said looking back at Sakura. "Well she says her name is Sakura and that she got sucked into the ground by her shadow and now all the medical textbooks she had with her are gone and that it looks like Konoha got a paint job but she's lived here all her life and yet we've never met." Tayuya walked over to Tsunade's desk. "Just between you and me she's a little crazy." She whispered to Tsunade but at the same time she said it loud enough to make sure that Sakura heard her.

"Hey! I heard that!" Sakura glared at her.

"I meant for you to hear it!" Tayuya said sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

"So you say you got sucked into the ground?" Tsunade asked to interrupt the two bickering teens. "So you are from the _other_ _side_."

"Yea you're from the other side." Tayuya repeated before realizing she had no idea what Tsunade meant. "Wait, what?"

"Other side?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes the _other side._" Tsunade said with a serious grim face she had put on for dramatic effect. "_The Other World_! You are from the light side!"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked her.

"You see Sakura was it?" Tsunade asked to confirm her name. "In this world there are two sides the light side and the shadow side. The light side people walk around as easily as they want but what they don't know is that for every positive there is a negative, everything must have an opposite to keep balance in the universe. So that is why the shadow side exists. Everyone on the shadow side is the other part of one person from the light side, and they are the missing part, the opposite part in the light side's personality but are bound by the light side to walk wherever the light side walks and do what the light side does whenever the shadow side person is present in the form of a shadow on the light side. So we have freedom to say whatever we want to say, to do whatever we what to do when we are hidden on the light side when another shadow hides us or our opposite on the light side doesn't cast a shadow. That's how it works. You understand Sakura?"

Sakura stood dumbfounded she hadn't understood a word of it. "Light, dark, opposites, got it."

"Ok." Tsunade said. "So now I shall continue-"

'_What there's more?'_ Sakura sighed in frustration in her head.

"Ok, so if someone on the light side dies but doesn't cast a shadow when they die then the person on the shadow side doesn't die. Take Tayuya for example, she was killed on the Sasuke Retrieval mission by Temari and her fan but she didn't cast a shadow when she died so _this_ Tayuya on _this_ side stayed alive. We accepted her into her village because she is the exact opposite of the other Tayuya, which means she is good not evil."

"So that's why I can walk around freely while everyone else walks around like possessed morons!" Tayuya announced in a sudden realization.

"I'll ignore and resent that." Tsunade said giving Tayuya a slight glare before finally finishing her explanation. "And so somehow someone on this side must have pulled Sakura into this world for some reason we just have to figure out who did it, how they did it, and why. That won't be too hard right?"

'_Sure…'_ Sakura thought sarcastically.

"But wait. Does anyone on the other side know about the shadow side?" Sakura asked wondering if there was any chance of anyone coming to rescue her.

Tsunade had to think on that a moment. "Well, the Nara family…."

-----------

"…. controls the shadows so we are all told the stories but we were never told that something like this could happen." Shikamaru said finishing up his explanation of the light and shadow sides to Naruto. "Do you understand Naruto?"

"Yep!" Naruto said. (He hadn't heard a word of it) "Light, Dark, Good, Evil, Luke is your father got it! So how do we save Sakura?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know how. We have to go ask the scariest and most troublesome person in the world, because they are the only person on this side who knows how to get to the shadow side. Wait, what did you say?"

**A/N: Yay! I finally updated! Sorry if this chapter has a lot of typos or anything I didn't have enough time to proofread it. I will update again soon hopefully after I update my other stories. I wrote this chapter really quickly though so I hope it's still good and I hope you guys like it considering how long it took for me to update. So I finally explained what happened to Sakura, weird huh? How exactly did I think this up? Well that's for me to not know right now and try to figure out. (And yes I meant to say 'Luke is your father' not 'Luke I am your father' Ha I mentioned Star Wars!)**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
